Secrets
by Jasward26
Summary: Edward has just moved to Forks. He notices Jasper on his first day of school, but Jasper is hiding something... Will Edward ever stand a chance with this blonde haired cowboy?
1. Chapter 1

Edward took a deep breath in, he was looking up at the big grey building with anxiety beginning to bloom in his chest. He had never had to do this before, a new town, a new school and all these new faces staring at him, probably wondering who the hell he was. This was a small town and he was used to being in a much bigger pond, one where he could fly under the radar.

Edward and his parents had just moved to Forks, Washington from New York and boy was this a big change. His father, Carlisle, had accepted a job offer at a local hospital, thinking that this move would be good for his children, especially Edward's little sister Alice. Carlisle believed that the big city was a bad influence on his children, this was all thanks to Alice's social life and sneaking around. Edward had never really been a social butterfly and tended to fly under the radar. His father had been brought up in a small town and believed that kids from around these parts had better morals. Edward on the other hand believed that this would be just as bad, if not worse, after all what is there really to do in the middle of nowhere other than fuck and drink. His father was not particularly impressed when he aired these views, shutting them down as quickly as he could. He knew that Alice needed a change of scenery, the kinds of people she had been hanging with were not good for her. And as much as he knew that, he felt like he was being punished for her mistakes. He loved his sister, but why should he have to suffer?

He had overheard his parents talking a few weeks earlier after Alice had come home in a none too pretty state. They had seriously considered sending her off to boarding school to try and straighten her out but their mother wouldn't allow that. She wouldn't have been able to be away from her for that long, and Edward could understand why though he almost wished she had agreed and they could have stayed in New York, there he could be no one and nobody was particularly interested. In the end his mother had agreed that this move was what was best, that way the family could be kept together.

His father was a surgeon and loved his job, his mother was an author and also loved hers and fortunately this way of life meant that she could move wherever a job came up for his father which just so happened to be Forks, Washington. He didn't really hold a grudge against his sister, after all he probably would have missed her if she had been away, she was really his only friend. And although she had been part of that popular crowd she had never allowed it to affect her relationship with Edward. Although every now and then she did attempt to convince him that he wanted to hang with her and her friends, but she never succeeded in making that happen. Although this move had been what was needed to keep the family together Edward and Alice were still to be going to different schools. Edward was here at the local Forks High, but Alice had been sent to a school a few miles away that was just for girls. If his parents thought that this was going to tame Alice they had made a few mistakes.

Anyway, so that was the story so far, Edward let out the breath he had been holding and made his way up the front steps, inside the building and followed the signs that led him to the office. The inside of the building was just as drab as the outside, all white walls and grey linoleum. All of the kids he had walked past so far had turned to look at him, stopping mid conversation to scrutinise this new comer. He could feel himself getting a little hot under the collar at all of this attention, Alice would have been lapping this up, but he hated it. Centre of attention was definitely not a place that he longed to be. He sped up his walking and slammed through the door with OFFICE stamped across it, quickly barring himself from all of those prying eyes. He ran SMACK in to someone and felt himself begin to fall, although somebody had grabbed his wrist last minute to stop him from falling. He quickly righted himself and looked up in to the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, they were gorgeous pools framed with golden curls. He was dumbstruck and the apology that had been trying to come out was stuck in his throat.

"You gotta watch where you're going man, you could really hurt someone." The angel in front of him said. The guy looked at him oddly for a minute and when Edward didn't speak he began to walk away.

"Sorry." Edward shouted to the guys retreating back, the guy raised a hand in acknowledgement and kept on walking out of the office and out of his life, damn he had to find out who that guy was.

Oh yeah, one more thing that would make this gossipy town fun for him, Edward was gay.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward walked up to the desk and told the secretary his name, she quickly rifled through some documents and produced his timetable and a map of the school, although he was pretty sure that there were 20 classrooms max so it wouldn't be too difficult finding his way around. He took them from her with a nervous smile and she told him to turn right when he left the office and he would find his homeroom class about 5 doors down. He quickly looked at the room number and stuffed the paper in to his messenger bag. He was then exiting the office and luckily the halls had all cleared, everybody must be in homeroom by now.

Edward strolled up the corridor and reached the classroom that he was supposed to be in, he realised with some dilemma that although the corridors were clear the classroom was likely to be full and all eyes would be on him when he walked in late. Luckily he had a slip of paper from the office that was like a get out of jail free card for being late. He sighed and pushed open the door and as expected all heads turned his way, he avoided eye contact with all of the pupils and made his way to the teachers desk, depositing his note in their hand.

"Oh, hello Edward, we've been expecting you! I'm Mr Banner and I'd like to welcome you to Forks High, so would you like to tell everyone a little bit about yourself?" the teacher smiled as he gestured towards the rest of the class. When will teachers realise this is literally the worse way a new student will be introduced to the class? What the hell was he supposed to say? He realised he was just stood looking at some of the faces looking back at him, all expectantly waiting for him to talk.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Edward, I just moved here from New York. And that's about all there is to say really." He awkwardly stumbled over his words and quickly sat down in the seat pointed to by Mr Banner when he realised that's all he had to say. There was a girl to his right with platinum blonde hair who was deep in conversation with a huge bear of a guy, he looked like he definitely played football, definitely didn't look the friendly type. The guy noticed him looking and straightened himself out, making his way to the front of Edward's desk. Great, Edward thought, first day here and I'm about to have my ass handed to me in front of my whole home room, how humiliating. Edward sat up straighter, prepared for whatever confrontation was about to come.

"Hey Eddy! Welcome to Forks high, so why did you move from New York? I mean it's awesome there, or so I've heard. Definitely loads better than this crappy little town. Is it because of your parents? What do they do? Why would they want to move here?" The big guy stopped suddenly and looked expectantly at Edward. Christ, what did this guy want, his whole life story? Although it was still better than getting his ass kicked he supposed.

"Urm, well we moved because my father got a job here at the local hospital, he's a surgeon." Edward explained, he felt he didn't need to explain about his little sister and the trouble she got herself in. The big guy nodded at him.

"That's fair enough Eddy, but I'll warn ya, it's really boring here. There's nothing to do. I'm Emmett by the way, Emmett McCarty, Forks born and bred. Never been anywhere else really." He held out his hand and Edward took it, Emmett's grasp was firm.

"Emmett stop terrifying the poor guy, you're giving him like 20 questions and hes only just got here." The blonde slapped Emmett on the arm, a move he felt that Emmett probably didn't feel with the muscles there. "I'm sorry about him, he gets a little over excited. I'm Rosalie." She said smiling at him. She must have been one of the most beautiful girls Edward had ever seen and that included all of them in New York, she should give the runway models a run for their money.

"H-Hi. I'm Edward." He replied, although he realised the teacher had already introduced him so he instantly felt like a fool again, Rosalie didn't let on she just started chatting away. By the end of homeroom he had figured out that he had classes all day with at least one of them other than his free elective, which was music.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's first few classes of the day went pretty smoothly, with either Emmett or Rosalie by his side he realised that not that many questions got asked of him and a lot less people were staring by the time it reached lunch.

He stood up from his desk as the bell rung for lunch and stretched, that had been one long English lit class. Not his favourite subject if he was honest. Rose was gathering up her things.

"So new boy let's get some lunch." She smiled at him waiting for him to pick up his bag. He was really surprised by how welcoming these two had been, they seemed to be pretty popular here and that didn't usually flow with the most welcoming of people. Perhaps this place is different, could have something to do with small towns. He grabbed his bag and made his way out in to the hall following behind Rose, falling in to step beside her as they began to make their way towards what he assumed was the lunch hall.

"So, how long have you known you were gay?" Edward stopped in his tracks, he stared at the woman beside him who had also stopped. He could feel his heartbeat begin to pick up in his chest, he was feeling restricted. He could feel his breath begin to shorten, oh Christ he felt like he was having a heart attack. Rosalie sensing that he was in some discomfort pulled him in to the closest empty classroom.

"Come on, breathe. It's ok. I didn't think the question would quite get that reaction, though I'm guessing I'm right in my thinking." Rosalie said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He gathered form this that she was at least not disgusted at him, and wasn't asking questions to make him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't aware that there were people out there who just asked questions like that, so offhandedly. But then, he supposed, it's not like it was something to hide or be ashamed of so he supposed that was the reason why she asked so randomly.

"Urm, yeah, sorry. I just never really expected to be asked that on my first day by an almost total stranger. I mean… do I give off a vibe? Is there something about my personality that gives me away or something?" He was genuinely curious to know the answer to this question, he felt like he wasn't a particularly effeminate guy. He felt he played his cards pretty close to his chest and he was surprised that anybody had figured him out already, perhaps if they spent more time with him but certainly not straight away like that.

"Well, just call it a woman's intuition. Honestly, I just noticed you haven't looked at my chest once today, not at all. Most guys would have at least snuck a little peek. I mean I don't mean to sound big headed but I know how guys think around me. You seem different, reserved. So I figured you cant be interested. So either you're just not interested in anybody full stop or you're interested in guys." Rosalie shrugged. Well that was very matter of fact, and it gave him some good insight. Perhaps he should feign interest in women at least a little, might make him a little less obvious. The more he thought about it and looked at Rosalie he could understand how she had figured this out, she really was beautiful. Like super model beautiful. He had noticed it but it just didn't matter to him.

"Well you've got me figured out. You were right, I'm not interested in girls full stop. So.. what now?" Edward asked, nervously chewing on his lip.

"Well now, we go join everyone for lunch before Emmett thinks I've been kidnapped." She laughed as she said that last part, heading towards the door.

"I just meant tha-" Edward began.

"I know what you meant, nothing happens now with that information. That's between us, but just know you have a friend you can trust, who is willing to talk about hot guys." Rosalie winked at Edward as she walked out of the classroom, dumbstruck he followed after her. Well he supposed it was nice to know there was somebody in the school who he didn't have to hide from, that would make a nice change. A friend who knew all about him, and still wanted to be his friend. He left the classroom actually thinking that perhaps Forks was a move for the good.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward followed behind Rosalie in to the dinner hall and walked towards a table full of people, this was definitely going to be different. There was Emmett, and another guy with dark hair and a tanned skin tone. He had lovely brown eyes, and, Edward noted, wasn't too shabby to look at. There were a few others but there was one guy that really caught Edward's attention. He had tanned skin, with curled blonde locks reaching just to his jaw, the most beautiful blue eyes Edward had ever seen. He was currently laughing at something Emmett said, those eyes were sparkling and full of life and he felt the air leave his body. He quickly caught up to Rosalie, he didn't want anyone to think anything was off. Emmett stood as they approached and placed a quick kiss on Rose's lips. He then clapped a hand to Edward's back, almost sending him flying.

"Everybody, this is Edward! Eddy this is everybody." Emmett said spreading his hand out towards all of the people sat at the table. Edward raised his hand in a little wave and then quickly took a seat next to Rose. The dark haired guy leaned across the tabled and shook Edward's hand.

"Hey man, I'm Jake. Emmett isn't the best when it comes to introductions." Edward laughed shaking back.

"You can say that again." Emmett stuck his bottom lip out pretending to pout. The blonde guy was looking down at his hands, not really speaking up. Jake, who was sat next to him, nudged him in the ribs. He looked up in to Edward's eyes, and he swore his breath stopped. This guy was even more beautiful up close. He had eyelashes that went on for days and his cheeks had a little tinge of pink in them.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." He said, his eyes falling to his lap again, he didn't offer his hand and neither did Edward, he was afraid he might hold on a little too tight or a little too long.

"Nice to meet you both." Edward said. After that the conversation flowed pretty easily, a few more people introduced themselves. They all seemed pretty keen to learn about Edward but luckily not in a rude intrusive kinda way. They all seemed liked pretty nice people although Jasper never once got involved in the conversation again and he seemed to be very quiet and broody. Although that could just be nerves, perhaps he was a shy kind of guy and didn't like meeting new people. When lunch was over he made his way to his next class of the day with Rosalie.

"So where my eyes deceiving me or did I see you checking out Jasper?" Rosalie smirked at Edward, clearly happy with herself for noticing. Edward swallowed and looked back at her.

"No, no.. of course not. I wouldn't be doing that on my first day here, especially not with a guy who is so clearly straight. That would just be a recipe for disaster wouldn't it?" Edward nervously laughed, not quite sure he was asking a question for a real answer or just wondering it to himself.

"Well if you ask me it definitely looked like you were checking him out. And that's not such a bad thing. You know I don't even know if Jas prefers the ladies or the men. I've never personally seen him give much interest to anyone now that I think about it." Rosalie had gone off in to a little world of her own, rambling on to herself. Although she looked genuinely puzzled. Edward couldn't hold it in and laughed out loud at her, she quickly came back to earth and joined in on the laughing.

"Okay, fair enough. I might have been checking him out. And that's only a might! Besides im not looking for any boy drama on my first week here. So perhaps a check out is just a check out." Edward said looking at Rose, she nodded in answer and let the subject drop. Although Edward couldn't help himself, he would make it a goal of his to find out just which Jasper preferred.

By the end of the school day Edward was shattered, he hadn't realised just how tiring it would be and how tense he had felt. Although he left feeling a lot lighter than he ever had at his old school. He had already made friends, which is a lot more than he had done at his last school. He got in his car, smiling to himself and set off for home. He was looking forward to hearing how Alice's first day had gone.


End file.
